1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus in which a photo-sensitive recording medium having a photo-sensitive image forming layer thereon is utilized and a desirable image is formed on the photo-sensitive recording medium by irradiating light from an image display of the other image displaying apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus through which a desirable image can be obtained on the photo-sensitive recording medium by simple operation to contact an image display of the other image displaying apparatus to the image forming apparatus and a size thereof can be miniaturized with low cost and high portability.
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having an image display capable of displaying various image information, through which a desirable image can be obtained on the photo-sensitive recording medium by simple operation to contact the photo-sensitive recording medium to the image display of the image forming apparatus and a size thereof can be miniaturized with low cost and high portability.
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having an image display capable of displaying various image information, in which a display mode of an image displayed on the image display is changed on the basis of a non-contact state that a photo-sensitive recording medium is not contacted to the image display and a contact state that the photo-sensitive recording medium is contacted to the image display, thereby the beautiful image can be reproduced in both of one case that the image is seen on the image display and the other case that the image is seen on the photo-sensitive medium after formed thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
(1) It is, conventionally, popularized various portable electronic apparatuses (for example, an electronic notebook, a video apparatus, etc.) having an image display on which various information input through an input device such as a keyboard or taken therein from an outer device is displayed. In the portable electronic apparatuses, though the image display is used for informing the image data processed in the apparatus to a user thereof, there remains, for example, a request for printing the image information on the print medium and informing thereof to the third person, as the means for easily informing the image information.
Under the above circumstance, in case that the various information stored in the above electronic apparatuses is printed on the print medium, the information is, for example, printed by a printing device in a wordprocessor after connected thereto and by a printer after connected to a personal computer.
However, in the above case to print the information of the portable electronic apparatus by the printing device in wordprocessor or the printer of personal computer, the information cannot be printed after carrying them near the place where the wordprocessor or personal computer is installed and connecting thereto. Therefore, it concludes that the various information of the electronic apparatuses cannot be printed at the desirable time and place.
Taking the above into consideration, it is very convenient if an apparatus by which the information stored in the electronic apparatuses can print regardless of time and place is realized, and thus it is desired such image print apparatus with high portability to efficiently utilize the portability.
(2) Further, as the print method used in the printing device of the wordprocessor or in the printer controlled by the personal computer, it is generally adopted, for example, silver salt process, electrophtography process, ink jet process or thermal printing process. In each print method, it is necessary a comparatively complex print mechanism. For example, it is necessary development liquid and development process mechanism in the silver salt process, photosensitive drum, laser irradiating mechanism and toner device in the electrophotograpgy process, ink jet mechanism and ink supply mechanism in the ink jet process, and thermal head and ink ribbon supply mechanism in the thermal printing process.
Therefore, in the printing devices utilizing the above print methods, the size thereof becomes inevitably large-scale on the basis of characteristic of the print method, thus it is difficult to realize a small printing device with high portability
(3) As mentioned, it is, conventionally, popularized various portable electronic apparatuses (for example, an electronic notebook, a video apparatus, etc.) having an image display on which various information input through an input device such as a keyboard or taken therein from an outer device is displayed. Recently, it is generalized in the image display of the above portable electronic apparatus that the image is displayed with full-color when image data is displayed. At that time, if the color image data is displayed on the image display, various adjustment in color characteristic is conducted so that preferable image is reproduced when the user sees it. For example, if the full-color image is reproduced by using three colors (red, green and blue) or each of primary colors is reproduced at the same extent, color adjustment is conducted so that the image is wholly recognized in gray or so that a relationship between gradation level and luminous strength becomes non-linear to match with person's vision.
Among the above electronic apparatuses, there exist apparatuses having information communicating function through which apparatuses can mutually communicate. However, it is not yet enough to unifiably communicate between the apparatuses produced by various makers, therefore it is necessary to exchange information stored in the apparatuses after printing on the recording sheet. Under this circumstance, if the full-color image displayed on the display is formed on the photo-sensitive recording medium, the full-color image is formed by exposing the photo-sensitive recording medium according to the full-color image displayed on the display.
However, though the full-color image is displayed on the display so as to be preferably reproduced for person's vision characteristic, person's color vision characteristic and color photosensitivity of the photo-sensitive recording medium are mutually different and there is a characteristic gap therebetween. Therefore, even if a person feels beautiful to see the full-color image on the display, there is a case that the full-color image cannot be reproduced due to the above gap on the photo-sensitive recording medium in a preferable state for person's vision when the full-color image is formed by exposing and developing thereof. Further, color reproducing ability of the display installed in the apparatus and color reproducing ability of the photo-sensitive recording medium are generally different, thus there is a case that color difference exists between the color image displayed on the display and the color image formed on the photo-sensitive recording medium.